fragmento del alma
by Susie Evans
Summary: -Y¿como funciona esto?-no lo se, lo unico que se es que tu alma es mia y la mia tuya-SOXMA
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic, sé que no seré la mejor escritora del mundo, también que tendré mis errores, acepto de todos todo, besos, abrazos, apapachos, patadas, amenazas de muerte y suicidio, bueno juzguen mi trabajo, sale?

**Fragmento del alma**

**Summary: -y ¿Cómo funciona esto?-No lo se, solo sé que tu alma es mía y la mía es tuya.**

Maka pov.

Mi vida es…en todas las formas posibles es complicada…soy Maka Albarn tengo 16 años, soy una técnico y llegare a ser la mejor, por que yo convertiré a Soul, mi compañero, en una Death Scythe.

Soy mejor que todos en casi todo, casi no presumo de ello no es mi estilo, en estos últimos días eh sentido una opresión en mi pecho, como si algo fuera a pasar algo grande que no podre controlar y no me gusta nada.

Soul por su parte cada día se porta más raro, no me avisa a donde va y regresa muy noche, si, me quedo levantada pero nunca aguanto hasta que llegue, me preocupa de sobre manera que no este conmigo.

No es que yo sea celosa pero no tenerlo junto a mí…después de que me haya esforzado tanto en entrenarlo y conseguido (de nuevo) otras 99 almas de humanos malvados, hace que me sienta insegura.

El y yo no llevamos ninguna relación bastante…buena, ay veces en las que siento que se aleja de mi al propósito, no…quiero perderlo por que no solo es mi arma si no mi amigo y de algún modo lo quiero…tal vez más de lo que debería.

Escuche la puerta abrirse ¿será que soul llego temprano hoy? Creo que tal vez deba echar un vistazo no creo que me haga algún mal.

General pov.

La ojijade salió de su habitación, asomando la nariz, como entre querer salir y no, vio a su compañero y salió directamente de cuarto, su compañero estaba recargado sobre la barra y le dio la impresión de que se iba a caer o por lo menos desmoronarse internamente.

Balanceo un poco en sus talones, el albino era una persona…temperamental y fuerte a veces a ella se le hacia difícil distinguir sus estados de animo.

-Soul, ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto ella posando su mano sobre su hombro, el no dijo ni hizo nada, normalmente le molestaba que ella lo tocara, pero hoy no, no podía hacerse el fuerte cuando por dentro estaba totalmente destrozado.

-Me termino, Maka, Kim termino conmigo-dijo el con una voz monótona, el desde que era un niño se había enamorado de ella pero no le habían correspondido o eso es lo que pensaba Maka.

Por su parte la pequeña rubia sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía y hacia un christ!, pestañeo antes de que su compañero pudiera ver que tenia lagrimas en los ojos pero que demonios le pasaba ella no era así.

-Cálmate por favor Soul no pasa nada-la chica lo dijo con total intensión, estaba cabreada, no cabreadísima ¿por qué nunca le había dicho que ya andaba con Kim?

-¡QUE NO PASA NADA! por favor maka en que planeta vives yo la amo-dijo el apartando su brazo haciendo que los ojos de la rubia echaran chispas, nadie la trataba así.

-Pues eso pasa por que ella no te amando -dijo ella, si las miradas mataran Soul estaría a muchos metros bajo tierra.

Estaban a punto de entablarse en una gran discusión cuando sonó el teléfono, la rubia que estaba junto a él, lo cogió con disgusto.

-¿QUE?-pregunto descortésmente, al otro lado de la línea estaba el hijo del shinigami.

-Lamento molestarte maka, no es simétrico que lo haga pero necesitamos que vayas por una misión urgente un semi-kishin mato a uno de nuestros mejores técnicos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto alarmada ella

-No importa solo ve-dijo el y le dio las indicaciones a su amiga, para todos eso era grave, casi nunca morían los técnicos y pasaba raramente.

-Voy para allá, adiós kid-dijo ella y colgó el teléfono por más que no quisiera tenia que pelear junto a Soul-vamos Evans nos necesitan-dijo ella disgustada tomando su gabardina.

* * *

_ALLA XD_

-¿Que hacemos? Yo no veo a ningún semi-kishin-dijo molesto el albino de que lo hubieran llamado cuando estaba más necesitado de un descanso y privacidad.

-Deja de quejarte esto es lo que hacemos-dijo la rubia gruñéndole a su compañero, durante todo el viaje en moto se volvió insoportable.

-Yo nunca firme un contrato que dijera que tenia que acudir a misiones a las 4 de la madrugada esto es una mi***a, maka, me largo-anunció el chico girándose en sus talones y caminando a paso perezoso mientras se dirigía hacia su moto.

Un sonido gutural detuvo al albino en seco, a la rubia apenas le dio tiempo de abrir la boca.

El semi-kishin la había tomado por la cintura y la apretaba de forma inhumana.

-Bájala ahora mismo si no quieres que te haga pedacitos-dijo el albino sin voltear la cara hacia él, el albino y la rubia sabían perfectamente que él no podría hacer nada si Maka no estaba junto a él simplemente era inútil.

-Jejejeje-rio aquel monstruo, si es que se puede decir que rio por que parecía más un gruñido que una risa.

-ahhhh-escapo de las labios de la rubia un pequeño sonido, pero era un sonido de dolor, Soul se abalanzó sobre aquel deforme monstruo, transformo solamente su brazo y a ciegas empezó a cortar todo cerro los ojos ya que el viento le lastimaba

Abrió los ojos y se encontró ante la mirada de la chica, sus ojos tan cerca de los suyos se desconcertó, la rubia tenia una pequeña herida ocasionada por su propio compañero, el semi-kishin la había usado como un escudo.

-Ahora, Soul-ella extendió un brazo en dirección a él y él a ella, él se transformó totalmente en una guadaña y ella sonrió de manera sádica.

-¿Estas bien Maka?-pregunto el albino al ver más sangre en la ropa de la chica

-Si, es hora de que empiece la diversión.

Empuño a su compañero y lo blandió con fuerza, pelearon como siempre, teniendo ventaja sobre el enemigo, pero algo no iba bien y los dos lo sabían, al mismo tiempo los dos trataban de ignorarlo

-El golpe final Maka-dijo la guadaña, sonriendo interiormente

-Hai-contesto la rubia, los dos cerraron los ojos y se concentraron.

-Resonance-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, sus almas se juntaron y comenzó la resonancia de almas, pera ahora más que nunca sentían que algo no iba nada bien.

Ella con toda la fuerza empuño su guadaña convertida, y corto en dos al semi-kishin pero eso no fue lo único que se corto. Las almas se fragmentaron dentro de cada uno de ello, el albino perdió el aire al igual que su compañera y sus manos fueron directamente hacia sus pechos, la resonancia de almas se perdió.

Un pedacito del alma de uno estaba dentro del otro, ninguno de ellos lo sabia pero si sabían que algo no marchaba bien, sentían que les faltaba algo y que había querido ser remplazado con otra cosa como si fuera una prótesis de algún miembro amputado.

Sus almas trataban de rechazar el pedazo que no era suyo, como una lucha interna pero dado que necesitaban un fragmento adoptaron aquel que no era suyo.

Un fragmento de alma de Soul pertenecía a Maka y viceversa. Soul avanzo y trago con fuerza el alma de aquel semi-kishin.

Maka sintió un sabor horrendo en su boca como si ella hubiera tragado esa alma.

-Bueno regresemos mañana tenemos clases-le dijo la rubia en un tono amigable.

-no quiero-dijo el subiéndose a la moto y prendiéndola, la rubia con agilidad trepo en ella y siguieron su camino a casa, sin embargo a ninguno de los dos se le quitaba esa sensación de vacío.

Bueno…esta es la primera parte, gracias por darle la oportunidad amm y continuara (creo)

**.**

**¿reviews?**


	2. ¿enserio?

Son malos hacen llorar a la hinasusie malos malos maalos bueno creo que es lo a lo que me arriesgaba :3 bueno las que son lindas y me dejaron reviews se los agradezco mucho besitos esto es dedicado a ustedes.

¿Enserio?

General pov (Soul)

Llegaron a su casa fastidiados y con un sueño horrible tenían ganas de tumbarse y no despertar jamás.

–me voy a dormir, Soul-dijo ella con un enorme bostezo, se dirigió a su cuarto sin ni siquiera molestarse en su compañero, cosa que a él le desagrado.

-Si y yo estoy pintado ¿no?-se fue a su cuarto y se tumbo sobre su cama esperando que el sueño lo atrapara y se lo llevara consigo, pero no llego paso media hora, una hora, irritado volteo a ver el reloj que tenia al lado de la cama eran las 6:30 en punto.

-Pero ¿por qué mierda no puedo dormir?-dijo el albino, miro su cuarto, estaba muy desordenado y ya que no podía dormir se paro y empezó a ordenarlo.

*cada cosa en su lugar* se dijo mentalmente, su ropa que estaba tirada, la levanto y separo la sucia de la limpia, los zapatos los puso en un cajón y los videojuegos en la repisa.

Algo que vio entre el montón capto su atención completamente, se dirigió hacia allá y tomo aquel objeto que le llamaba tanto su atención, era un libro, el mismo que había comprado para el cumpleaños de Maka, pero ¿Por qué le causaba tanta intriga?

Lo tomo entre sus manos, parecía muy pequeño para estar tan pesado, tenia picazón en las manos, quería abrir aquel libro y leerlo, observo la tapa del libro y se sorprendió el mismo de haberle comprado ese libro a Maka.

La portada era muy hermosa, decorado con hilillos color oro que hacían como un marco para el libro y también había otra cosa que le pareció muy interesante, una muchacha rubia se miraba en el espejo, cepillando su cabello, y con grandes letras doradas que decían "_Romeo y Julieta"_

*hay no pasa nada si lo hojeo* se dijo a si mismo y con las pocas uñas que tenia rasgo la fina envoltura de plástico que cubría el libro.

Comenzó a leer el libro, cada página lo dejaba extasiado y quería leer más y más de aquella historia tan intrigante, llego al último acto de la pequeña novela y cuando lo termino miro sorprendido que tenia gotitas de agua en la mano.

*Seguro hay gotera…pero yo no escuche llover a noche*, entonces cayo en la cuenta de que esas gotitas eran sus lágrimas, se espanto tanto que casi se caía de espaldas, él no lloraba eso lo había dicho desde mucho tiempo atrás ya que para el llorar era de chicas no de tipos cool como el.

-Vale, ya no leeré más-dijo el y aventó hasta el fondo de su armario el libro, no quería saber más de él, ya le compraría otra cosa a Maka.

Miro el reloj, le pareció casi imposible que ya eran las 8:30, para el leer todo ese librito en 2 horas era un record, se espanto algo no iba bien, desde cuando le gustaba leer en primer lugar y en segundo desde cuando lloraba.

Suspiro, tenia ganas de una ducha, tomo la toalla y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

* * *

General pov (Maka)

De el otro lado del pasillo, ningún ruido se escuchaba, solo la respiración superficial de alguien durmiendo, en su cama ya hacia la rubio cenizo, con el cabello despeinado y un pijama sucio, con la mayor pereza del mundo abrió un ojo lo cerro inmediatamente, no tenia ganas de levantarse, escucho ruidos y frunció el ceño *baka Soul* pensó

Se sentó en la cama, todavía con los ojos cerrados, no tenía ganas de pararse, ni siquiera de ver, con la mayor energía que le quedaba abrió los ojos, observo su cuarto, en las mañana ella normalmente se paraba sin necesidad de un despertador, pero esa mañana al ver el reloj supo que necesitaba uno, al otro lado empezó a sonar el de Soul.

Miro su ordenado escritorio y frunció el ceño, tenía encima de el unos cuantos libro, había olvidado sus deberes, suspiro, no quería hacerlos.

Se levanto y busco en el montón de su ropa una toalla para bañarse, cuando se dirigía al baño, escucho el sonido del agua correr, hoy no se bañaría estaba Soul.

Regreso a su cuarto con los ojos cerrado, miro la cama y anhelo estar dentro de ella durmiendo calientita, cerro la puerta y miro la percha que había detrás de ella, ahí ya hacia su "uniforme" escolar, frunció el ceño, eso parecía más bien el pijama de una niña sosa, bufo y abrió su gran armario entre buscando algo que se viera más de _su _estilo.

Sonrió cuando por fin encontró algo de _su_ gusto, un pantalón negro, una blusa de tirantes del mismo color, unos _converse_ y una cazadora purpura, le gusto ese conjunto, se lo embroco y se miro en el espejo, su imagen con esa ropa se veía…sexy.

El reflejo sonrió con picardía, *soy cool* pensó la chica mirándose en el espejo, giro y fue a su tocador, miro lo que había y frunció el ceño, solo había unos listones negro *ni de c***, me voy a poner eso* dijo ella.

Tomo los listones y los anudo uniéndolos, los hizo como una liga elástico y se la puso como diadema, tomo el cepillo y aliso su rebelde cabello, miro su reflejo en el espejito, le faltaba algo.

Busco en el tocador, vacío los cajones hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba un brillo de labios, se unto una capa bastante generosa de brillo labial, cuando quedo satisfecha salió de su pieza sin ni siquiera ordenar un poco.

Tomo el libro que estaba leyendo y comenzó a leerlo, al poco tiempo se aburrió y aventó el libro lejos de ella, se alarmo al ver lo que acababa de hacer *¿que me pasa?*

* * *

General pov (Soul)

Salió de la ducha con toda prisa, abrió la puerta e inmediatamente empezó a buscar en el cajón de ropa interior limpia, solo habían 5 piezas, se alarmo tendría que llegar a lavar ese día, paso de la ropa interior a la demás ropa, miro su chaqueta, su pantalón e hizo una cara *no, se ve demasiado estrafalario necesito algo más formal*

Empezó a buscar en su armario algo más de _su_ estilo y sonrió de una manera rara al encontrar lo que buscaba, era un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa del estilo de Kid y una chaqueta escolar, se lo puso, miro su reflejo y sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, se veía bien según el, miro su pelo (nota de la autora: jamás le cambiaria el pelo a Soul eso es lo que lo hace sexy) no tenia caso pelear con él era demasiado rebelde.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la sala, con su tarea en mano.

* * *

General pov.

Ella esperaba ansiosamente en la sala *cuando llegara Soul* se pregunto cansada de esperar, miro sus uñas y pensó que al rato vendría a arreglarlas, volteo la cabeza y vio algo que sus ojos jamás hubieran visto fuera de la mente de Soul, él estaba…vestido formalmente ella abrió los ojos al igual que él.

Él por su parte abrió los ojos como platos, tampoco pensó que vería jamás a Maka así, se veía sexy, él se figo en su figura y de repente supo que su compañera había dejado de ser una niña, su cuerpo que hace poco había llamado plano, tenia unas peligrosas curvas y con esa vestimenta se notaba mas de lo que a él le hubiese gustado

Miro su rostro, estaba tan cambiado, ya no parecía de 13 años parecía de 20, se veía muy madura y mucho más atractiva, se paro en sus labios, se veían tan lustrosos tan hermosos y besables, *un momento* pensó el, ¿se puso brillo de labios?

-¿EN SERIO?-dijeron al unísono mirándose con los ojos abiertos, dentro de ellos su alma vibro.

Bueno, me quedo cortito gomene, gracias a todos por leer, dejen sus reviews hasta pronto se despide Susi Evans besos


	3. Almas

Gomene quedo cortito, es que eh estado ocupada con los trabajos de la escuela y bla bla bla disfrútenlo.

**Fragmento del alma**

**Almas.**

-¡STEEEEEEINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!-pasaron gritando por todo el colegio un albino y una rubia, cada uno se veía tan preocupado como el otro, los dos se les veía raros.

-no esta-dijo una voz amable que salía de la sala de maestros.

-¿Cómo que no esta, Marie-sensei?-pregunto Maka, su flequillo rebelde le bailaba en los ojos y hacia que se viera diferente.

-Si, no esta, se fue a un curso sobre disección en 5 min.

-NOOOO-grito el chico poniéndose blanco como la cal y como queriéndose desmayar-esto no es cool-murmuro.

-Lo siento chicos, según tengo entendido regresara a la ultima clase-dijo amablemente Marie, sonriendo-vengan a la ultima.

-Hai-dijo Maka con su habitual tono-vamos Soul-le dijo a su compañero y lo jalo por el brazo llevándoselo hacia la entrada de su clase.

-Entren ya-dijo un gran zombi azul asomando la cabeza al corredor, todos alumnos obedecieron y entraron al salón, varios grupos de chicas estaban reunidos al igual que los chicos.

-Adiós Maka-dijo el y con un paso arrogante fue hacia el grupo de chicas más bonitas.

-Adiós Maka-trato la rubia de interpretar la voz del albino *me vale* pensó ella y una idea diabólica paso por su mente haciéndola sonreír.

Soul pov.

Me dirigí hacia las chicas que siempre me andan persiguiendo por alguna razón rara me sentía nervioso.

Me convencí de que no era nada y sonreí como siempre.

-Hola chicas-dije yo, pero mi voz sonó algo más chillona como si estuviera a punto de llorar, ellas por su parte se me quedaron viendo raro.

-Soul-kunnnnnn-chillaron ellas y se me aventaron, raramente esto no me cuso satisfacción al contrario no quería tenerlas cerca de mi.

-Ohh, pensé que nunca me harías caso-dijo una de ellas besando mi mejilla.

Su baboso beso hizo que tuviera ganas de vomitar, me las tenía que quitar de encima.

-Basta-dije voz yo con una demasiado grave que hizo que todas ellas me vieran con cara de perro mojado, algunas de ellas tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

-Soul, yo te voy a hacer feliz, hare que olvides a Kim-dijo Mizune, enfrente de todos se puso encima de mi, sus pechos estaban a la altura de mi vista y sentí que me sonrojaba, yo no hacia eso.

-¡BASTA!-grite y me arrepentí inmediatamente, ¿Por qué había querido que parara?, ella por su parte abrió mucho los ojos, primero en ellos se reflejaban perplejidad y luego rencor.

-Como quieras-dijo ella y se separo de mí.

Cada una de las chicas que antes me estaba besando se pararon y me lanzaron miradas de deprecio, en el vidrio de la ventana me vi reflejado, mi ropa, mi expresión, mi cara, yo Soul Eater Evans estaba comportándome como un mojigato, un idiota, como…Maka.

Maka pov.

Sé que la venganza y el rencor hacen que el alma se pudra y se vuelva obscura, sin embargo es tan dulce como la miel.

Vi como sus grupis lo besaban y abrazaban, fruncí el ceño ¿porque hacían eso? Porque él se dejaba me lleno una envidia por todo mi cuerpo, yo haría que Soul se sintiera igual.

Me aparte el cabello del hombro para que cayera suelto por la espalda, metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi cazadora.

Suspire y tome todo el aire posible.

Me dirigí hacia un grupo de chicos, aquellos que les llamaban "populares" todos eran bien parecidos, más bien sexis entre ellos estaban Black Star y Kid

Fije mi objetivo, sonreí con picardía y me pase la lengua por los dientes, sintiendo la capa de brillo labial, mi objetivo era Kid uno de los mejores amigos de Soul.

Puse una mano en mi cintura y con paso decidido me dirigí hacía su grupo.

-Hola chicos-dije yo con una voz desconocida por mi sonaba…sexy en cierto modo seductora.

Todos ellos se me quedaron viendo, unos con incredulidad y otros interesados.

-Hola Makita, ¿Qué deseas?-me pregunto un con una sonrisa lánguida.

-Nada solo quería saludarlos-dije yo sonriendo y pasándome la lengua por los labios, cada uno de ellos siguió con deseo mi lengua.

Hasta Kid y B*S, de ellos jamás hubiera pensado que lo hicieran pero entre más amigos, más grande la traición, más grande la satisfacción.

-Y ¿quieren hacer algo conmigo hoy?-pregunte, aunque sabia que la pregunta iba en doble sentido y si también me portaba algo zorra pero yo no era nada de Soul a si que prácticamente no estaba haciendo nada malo.

-Quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo Makita-dijo una que no apartaba la vista de mi poco escote.

-No le faltes al respeto-dijo Kid con voz amenazante perfecto me acerque a él y lo cogí por el brazo, el me miro y se sonrojo, sonreí malvadamente.

-Déjalo Kid vámonos-dije yo sonriendo, debía acostumbrarme a esta nueva y brillante voz, él se alejó del grupito y me siguió al otro extremo del salón.

Soul ya se había sentado en su lugar, me dio vergüenza parecía un niño soso, estaba buscando con la mirada a Kid, volví a sonreír nos localizo.

-Kid-kun, me gustas-dije yo usando ese tono tan…de zorra.

-Maka, ¿me estas usando?-me dijo el muy serio viéndome con una cara inescrutable, pero yo sabia que ya había caído.

-Si, jejeje perdona pero ¿por qué no pasamos un buen rato? Bésame-dije y me acerque a el nuestros labios casi se tocaban y él no se iba a apartar, sentía el deseo que emanaba de el.-

-Todos siéntense-dijo Sid-sensei y me separe de Kid, maldición estaba a punto, ya seria otro día por ahora disfrutaría de los celos de Soul que me veía con una cara de total reprobación.

Subí hasta mi lugar y decidí aburrirme por el resto de la clase.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto el, su voz salió como si estuviera apretando los dientes.

-Nada solo me estaba divirtiendo-dije yo sonriendo.

-Estas consiente de que te estas portando como yo y que yo me porto como tu-la sangre se me helo en las venas tenía mucha razón, no, toda la razón yo nunca era así y el tampoco, teníamos que encontrar a Stein.

General pov.

El sonido estridente de la chicharra sonó fuertemente, todos los alumnos sonreían alegremente, se había acabado las clases y ya era viernes asi que era una gran razón para festejar.

Maka y Soul corrían por los pasillos con dirección a la sala de maestros.

-¿¡Stein!-dijeron los dos asomando la nariz por ahí pero no había nadie.

-Esta en el Death Room-dijo la voz de Marie, ellos ni siquiera se molestaron en darle las gracias, corrieron hacia el vidrio de la ventana.

-Apúrate Maka-se quejo el albino.

-Ya voy cállate-ella empaño el vidrio con su aliento y escribió 42-42-562, frene a ellos se abrió una puerta y la atravesaron.

Cuando llegaron al final del túnel, les sorprendió que hubiera una puerta y más que estuviera cerrada.

-¿Shinigami-sama?-pregunto la ojijade, la puerta se abrió dejando entrever al shinigami.

-holas Holitas, Maka, Soul-detrás del shinigami estaba su tan anhelado Stein.

La ojijade les relato la historia de principio a fin y el albino espero escuchando todo, haciendo interrupciones si algo le faltaba a Maka.

-Humm ahh Humm-lo sopeso Stein-dicen que todo empezó con el semi-kishin.

Los compañeros asintieron en silencio.

-Y de por si ya sentían que algo iba mal-siguieron asintiendo-Y no se pararon a pesar de que tenían un presentimiento-asintieron negativamente.

-Si que son idiotas-dijo Stein viéndolos reprobatoriamente.

-Yo sé que les sucede-dijo Shinigami-sama que no había abierto la boca desde que empezaron a relatar su historia- lo que sucede es….

* * *

Humm soy malaa malaa malaaaa, verdad?

Bueno espero que le haya gustado déjenme sus reviews.

Besitos, besitos lindas.


End file.
